Silent Tears(fixed version)
by Charlene
Summary: ok so I uploaded it once and didn't work, lets try this again! Hermione's life may not be as perfect as it seems...PG-13 for issue
1. home problems

Disclaimer: I only own the situation, none of the characters

Silent Tears

Author-ME!!

Disclaimer: I only own the situation, none of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling.

Chapter 1-

The voice of her father rang in Hermione's ears. No matter where she went, he followed her. Screaming insults about everything she did. Reminding her of everything that even though she was soon to escape him for a year, she would have to return in the summer to deal with him again. Deal with his beatings; deal with the sleepless nights where he would scream at her mother so loud that even two pillows couldn't drown out his horrible voice. She had considered using her magic on him when he started beating her, but decided against it because it was very possible then she would lose her only sanctuary. She told her mother to leave him, that they could live without him, but her mother always kept hoping he would change and be the man she married again. The only comfort she had was that in only 2 days she was going to Hogwarts. She had been invited to stay the last two weeks wit the Weasleys, but her father had been in a horrible mood and had broken her arm two days before she was suppose to go, and Hermione not wanting to have to deal with being questioned on how she broke it by everyone, simply told them she couldn't go at the last minute. Her arm was now out of a cast and just in an ace bandage and a sling, hopefully she would be able to go to Hogwarts without it, but it was doubtful. 

"Hermione" her mother called up to her room. Hermione put down her book and trudged downstairs. On the table was a large pizza, Hermione's favorite food. 

"I thought we would celebrate one last time before you go off to school again" her mother said with a smile. Hermione smiled back and took a slice of pizza from the cartan. Just then her father came home, slamming the front door as he came inside. Hermione felt fear freeze her _Please don't start, please don't start_ she thought to herself as he walked into their kitchen.

"What the hell is all this?" he yelled when he saw the pizza, and moved toward her mom.

"Where did you get the money for this? Huh? Where the fuck did you get the money for this? That's it give me your wallet!" he yelled him voice rising as he talked, he made grab for Hermione's mother's bag, but Hermione moved it away form him. He lunged at her and grabbed the bag form her grasp. Then punched her in the face and started kicking her side.

"How dare you! I deserve more respect then that! I am the man of this house and you will obey me you little bitch!" he yelled and continued to beat her as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She refused to scream, because that would mean he won. 


	2. secret revealed

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Once again on the situation belongs to be, all of the characters are the property of J.K Rowling. 

Authors Note: I got the second chapter up fastJ I'm really proud of myself! This one's much longer then the last. I know Draco is OOC in this, but that's how he's supposed to be, I like him better this way. It's going to get even more depressing in upcoming chapters so your warned. Also if you want the third chapter I NEED REVIEWS!!! 

Silent Tears

Chapter 2-

No amount of makeup could cover the big bruise that was her face. Hermione cried every time she looked in the mirror.

"I look like a monster" she whispered to herself as she tried her best to cover up her bruises the day she was suppose to leave for Hogwarts. Luckily her stomach and legs where going to be covered because they looked worse then her face.

"What the hell am I going to do?" she asked herself for about the 40th time in the last two days, and she could feel tears forming in her eyes again, but she brushed them away. _No! I can handle this! _

_ _

__Hermione applied as much make-up as she could without looking a like a clown and finally decided she might be able to look normal at least till she got to the school and she could magic her face.

"Hermione come on! We better leave now or you'll be late!" she heard her mother call from downstairs. Hermione did a run through in her mind, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything then ran down to their car where her mom had already put all of Hermione's things.

"Ready?" she asked her.

"Lets go" Hermione said as she slid into the front seat.

Hermione walked on to platform nine and three quarters with six years of practice and quickly found an empty compartment in the back.

"The Weasley's must be running late again this year" she whispered to herself with a smile.

As expected, Harry and Ron piled into her compartment just as the train was about to leave. They're faces were red and they were out of breath, they had obviously been running.

"Running late?" she asked with a smile. Oh how good it felt to finally be going back to school.

"Haha" Harry said with a pant and sat down heavily in the seat across form her.

"Not…our...fault…Ginny...left…trunk…by…accident" Ron explained between breaths.

For a couple of minutes Hermione just stared out the window as they got their breath back. All of a sudden she was bombarded with the memory of when she was a little girl still going to muggle school and she had forgotten her backpack at home, and her father had to go back for it. He had been late for work because of her… he was not happy when he got home from work that day. He hadn't let her eat anything for a week and told her if she ever made him late again he wouldn't let her eat for a month.

"ello? Hermione? You with us?" Ron asked and waved a hand in front of her face. Hermione hadn't realized they had been talking to her.

"Oh sorry, what did you just say?" she asked them, and watched as a glance passed between them.

"We were just wondering why you couldn't come stay with Ron?" Harry asked

"I told you, something came up, no big deal I'm sorry" Hermione said, she as a pathetic liar so she tried to stay as close to the truth as possible. Something had come up, she just wouldn't tell them what it was. Harry and Ron simply shrugged and told her they wre suppose to check in on Ginny and they would be back later. They asked Hermione if she wanted to come, but she told them no. Around five minutes after they left Draco came into her compartment. Hermione stared at his beautiful face, over they're fifth year he had become a lot less mean to Hermione, and she couldn't help but find him attractive. Draco's father had been killed and his mother came forward explaining that Draco had no choice but to listen and do the things his father told him because if he hadn't Lucious would have killed him. They had even gone to the celebration dance at the end of the year together, because Voldermort had finally been stopped for good.

"Hermione, did you read that book I recommended yet?" he asked her kindly as he leaned against her chair.

"Yes, I read it over the summer. It was very good." She told him. He had recommended the book to her when they were being forced to work on a project together the year before. That was when he had begun to warm up to her.

"Glad you liked it. Hey, you have something on your face" he saw and before she could stop him he took out a tissue and ran it down her cheek, he rubbed of most of the makeup on that side of her face. She flung her hand up to cover the large bruise that was there but she wasn't quite fast enough. She heard him give a small gasp.

"No please don't it's nothing really…." She began as he moved her hand away from her face. He inspected her large bruise then wiped away the makeup on the other side of her face only to discover it too was black and blue.

"Who did that?" he asked her his voice angry and concerned.

Hermione bit her lip and could feel the tears sliding down her face. _Stop it Hermione! Stop crying! _She screamed at herself, but her eyes weren't listening to her. Draco pulled her into a hug and rocked her as she just cried. She hated herself for letting someone find out, but at the same time it felt good to have someone know. Someone know that her life wasn't as perfect and wonderful as it always seemed.

Finally, when she stopped crying he let go of her and asked again. "Who did that to you?"

"It doesn't matter" she said as she reapplied her makeup. She hoped when Ron and Harry came back she would look normal.

"What the hell do you mean it doesn't matter?" Draco blew up "Look at your face Hermione, it doesn't matter that some bastard did that to you?" he asked his voice strong and angry. He was yelling at her. Her hands automatically covered her ears, and she froze in fear. Oh how she hated yelling, her father would always yell, no one was suppose to yell at school. She was supposed to be safe.

"Please stop yelling. Please stop yelling. Please stop yelling," she murmured over and over as she blocked out the sound of his voice. Then she felt his arms around her again. She slowly took her hand off her ears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and she shivered as the fear she had felt only a minute ago left her.

Then Harry and Ron came back, and stared at Draco holding Hermione. They had known they were somewhat friends now but, to see them cuddling was something they weren't ready for.

"Get a room" Ron whispered to Harry and Harry covered a small laugh. Draco must have heard the laugh because he turned around and they were able to se Hermione's face. Her eyes were all puffy as if she had been crying.

"What'd you do to her Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily when he saw her face.

"He didn't do anything ok? Nothing calm down Ron." Hermione said and leaned her head back against her chair. She looked exhausted.

"I'll see you later Draco" she told him, obviously hinting he should leave, but he seemed hesitant as if he still wanted to discuss something with Hermione.

"Bye Draco" she said in her bossy voice and he finally left.

Harry and Ron watched him leave then turned to Hermione.

"What was that about?" Harry asked her.

Hermione sighed and simply said "Never mind"


	3. haunted

Authors Note

Authors Note: YAY! Most of the reviews last time were good so I continue. Also if you don't like sad fics, and you don't think it's realistic, don't read. It's going to get even sadder in upcoming chapters…and I won't tell you if it ends happily or not.

Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Silent Tears 

Chapter 3- 

_"You are worthless, you are fat, you are ugly, no one will ever love you"_ Hermione heard her father's voice yell at her in her sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed as his voice haunted her. Finally she opened her eyes and found herself in a cold sweat. She began to cry, realizing no matter where she went he would haunt her.

"Hermione? Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked with a yawn.

"Uh nothing, just a bad dream" Hermione told her.

"There's something wrong with Hermione" Ginny told Ron and Harry the next day in the Gryffindor common room while Hermione was in the library.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"I woke up last night and heard her crying, I asked her what was wrong and she told me it was just a dream, but I think it's more. I saw her arms while she was changing her shirt for bed and they were covered in bruises." Ginny told them.

"There's something definitely different about her. Remember when we saw her with Draco yesterday? She looked like she had been crying then too." Ron said.

"Lets just keep an eye on her, make sure she's alright." Harry said and the others agreed.

Hermione sat down in the library waiting for Draco. He had told her to me him there the day before after the feast. She didn't want to, but she finally agreed. She looked at her watch, he was running late.

"Hermione" Draco said when he arrived and she waved for him to come to the back of the library where she was sitting. He sat down next to her and touched her face. She had removed the bruises on her face with a potion the night before. She only had had enough of the potion for her face though so she was wearing a long sleeve shirt and long pants even though it was very hot outside.

"You should read this book, it's excellent" Hermione said trying to distract Draco from what he would obviously wish to discuss. It didn't work.

"Hermione…" he said softly cupping her face in his hands forcing her to look into his eyes. He took her arm and rolled up her sleeve revealing more bruises, he had guessed correctly in thinking they would not only be on her face. Hermione pushed his hand away and rolled her sleeve back down.

He looked into her eyes for a moment, then finally asked, "Who?"

Hermione took a few deep breaths, then whispered as if it hurt to tell, "My father" Then Hermione's breath started coming fast, she had finally revealed her deepest secret, and she felt both relieved and worried at the same time.

Draco stroked her face and asked, "How come you never told anyone?"

She stared at him, "What so that they could report him, only to have him make my life worse. I would lose the little sleep I get, he'd have me up all night screaming at me." She said.

"Is that why you froze when I yelled at you yesterday? Because he does that a lot?" he asked his eyes full of pity and concern.

Hermione only nodded, then her face turned serious "You cannot tell anyone about this. I've lasted this long with my secret, I want to last until I leave Hogwarts," she said.

"What, so you can go home again next summer, and have him hurt you again?" he asked angrily

Hermione smiled sadly, "I've lasted this long haven't I? One more summer won't make a difference."

"You're acting as if it's normal!" Draco said, but he was careful not to shout.

Hermione remained quiet for a second, then finally said, "It is for me"

Ok if you want more I need reviews!!! Sorry if this chapter was short.

-Charlene


End file.
